partners
by white bat 15
Summary: bella startds a new school were she learns to fight the things that come out at night .also having to partner up with one of the most infuriating vampire of all time


All the character are owned by Stephenie Meyer

Except the ones I made up

Its was the first day of school , and I don't even know where it is , how can you hide a school in a town as small as this any way , why would they even need one . The morning sun was just rising in the sky ,as I made my way to the bus stop , my auntie had dropped me half a mile away from the town , thrown a map at me then left , but not before telling be to enjoy my self . Like any one could enjoy their self in this town , im not one of those all out party goers , but this place looks dead . There are a few run down shops , a small library that looks like its seen better days , but not a person In sight , or a bird for that matter , this place is a ghost town , no sign of a school in miles . Aunt Gina had said that my parents had gone to the school here so there must be one . my parents died when I was four years old , an accident at work it was put down to , so I went to live with my aunt Gina , she never want children , and her experience with me still hasn't change her mind. She had never really Taken an interest in my life , until she told me that I was not going to college but my parents had already arranged for me to go to a private school , and that was it , so here I am walking around looking for a school I don't even want to go to.

The bus stop is across the street , not needing to worry about cars as there's no one around , I walk at a gentle pace across the road as the wind whips around my face making my knotted hair spring to life.

The worn down bus sign informs me I have to wait another ten minutes for the bus to arrive , for a dead town they sure have a lot of bus one every half hour ,strange to have so many buses with no one around to be on them .

The bench has holes all down the side of the frame , but I have been walking for hours , I take sigh before seating my self on the rotten wood . As I sit something flashes in front of me causing me to lean back , of course being me I forget it's a bench nothing to hold be up at the back ,as I wait to fall to the floor .

There was no dramatic crash to the floor , as I was about to consider the possibility I had become an angel , I can feel a hand lightly pressing against my back , keeping from hitting the floor , as I regain my position on the bench I turn to see a boy about my age staring at me with a big grin on his face like he had just won a prize. Are eyes locked , and I was the first to look away . After shaking my head to what had just happened I held out my hand and spoke

" Bella swan , uh thanks for you know ,stopping me from falling "

He was smirking now and looking my profile up and down then took my hand , before saying

" its my job to save damsels in distress "

" I was not in distress , nor am I a damsel "I replied

How dare this stranger think that I was not be able to look after my self I am fully capable , of looking after my self and others , I have taken down far more than him with my black belt in martial arts . I joined after mum and dad died so I could one day get Back at the people who killed them.

" im sure you were in not distress from the noise you were making before falling "he said sarcastically

How could he say that I was not making any noise , well apart from the screaming , but everyone would scream if they were falling to there death , if I was not new here he would have been on the end of my knuckles screaming in pain

"you sounded like a banshee fighting for its life " he said with a laugh

He's laughing at me now , who does he think he is , just a few more minutes and the bus will be here, no need to get in to a fight

" so that must make you my knight in shining armour " I smiled back , wanting to hit him or something worse

He was smirk grew wider taking up his hole face

"only if you want me to be darling "he retorted

No none calls me darling , not even my boyfriend I left , god ive messed this up , was I flirting was that it is this why a stranger wants me to be his darling , well the start to this school sucks ive only been here two minutes and already embarrassed my self .

so I turn to cocky boy , might as well as find out now so I don't come across him in one of my classes .

" you go to nightingale school ?"I asked

His face didn't change but he took a step back like I offended him

" I didn't mean to offend you or anything , accept its my first year here and I don't really know anyone " I said quickly

" no I don't go to that school , nor do I wish to , we have are own ways "

What did he mean by that , is the school, that bad , and who are we , no time to ask though as the bus pulls up .

" well nice talking to you " one thing aunt did put on me was manners

" bye princess " with a backwards wave of his hand he was gone in to the trees princess great that's just great , lets hope he was telling the truth about not going to the school otherwise , someone will be losing some teeth , I haven't even been here long and I already want to knock someone out , lets hope the school is better .

Please review if you think this is any good , otherwise I don't want to waste my time , continuing on this story , so please tell me what you think and any ideas you might have for me to put in 


End file.
